Anything But Ordinary
by fruitshop
Summary: Kiyomi's life is anything but ordinary, but she doesn't realise that she is part of a perfectly planned plot until her world has already been turned upside down. Byakuya/OC or Urahara/OC?


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I _do_ own my OC.

Notes: I have to admit that this is my first Bleach fic even though I've been in the fandom for, what, three years now? Anyway, for everyone who's wondering- Kiyomi is only slightly younger than Byakuya and the story is set a few months before the "Turn Back the Pendulum" arc.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How It Began  
**

The soft crunching sound of a pair of geta on an even, gravelled ground broke through the loud humming of the cicadas and cricket. The sun was high in the sky and beat down hot onto the places underneath it, making it one of the hottest summers in history. Its rays were reflecting brightly on the stream that was only a few feet away from the busy road, a lush meadow separating them.

Right in the middle of the road walked a woman, tall and slender, with a red wagasa held right above her head. Her porcelain skin highly contrasted with her black and golden yukata, and her long black hair was combed into a high bun. She looked like a doll in the shadow of her wagasa, extremely beautiful, but fragile. Her posture reminded of a princess and it hence went without a doubt that she once must have been a part of the strict and prestigious world of higher nobility.

The only feature that didn't immediately remind one of a doll were her bright blue eyes, framed with long, black eyelashes. They held a waft of emotion, past and present, and gleamed slightly in the sunlight.

Her geta stopped clicking on the ground as the woman came to a sudden halt and turned around, her face set in a blank line with her thin eyebrows slightly raised. She twirled the parasol's handle with her right hand and let the other rest on her hip.

"Miyuki!" she called with slight annoyance in her tone. "We will be late if you don't hurry up."

Her gaze was set on a small girl several feet behind her, a small girl that looked exactly like her with the exception of her shoulder-length brown hair and cunning brown eyes. The girl was sitting on her haunches so that her yukata was crumpling and she stared at the woman in front of her with big, sad eyes.

"But I'm tired," she whined and rested one of her small hands on the gravelled ground, dirtying it. Her knees were hovering over the dirty road and she looked as if she had been contemplating to rest them there as well if she hadn't been holding a smaller version of the woman's wagasa above her head.

The woman turned around and continued on her way down the road. "I'm leaving," she called in a singsong voice and wasn't surprised when she heard a faint rustle behind her.

"Mama!" the girl called, and the woman once again turned to hold out her left hand which was intertwined with a smaller one seconds later. She looked down upon her daughter and a warm smile started to graze her features.

She couldn't remember a time in her life that had ever been as peaceful as it currently was and she felt the heavy weight that had been resting on her shoulders for too long fade away slowly.

* * *

_105 Years Ago …_

There was a loud smashing noise as Kiyomi woke up with a gasp and threw her blanket aside. She clutched her hands to her chest, and her big blue eyes looked down onto the floor to see a smashed oil lamp that had been resting next to her raised futon. The broken glass was lying everywhere, glittering in the bright light of the morning sun.

"Damn," she swore under her breath and carefully got out of bed, sleepily trying to avoid the bits of broken glass with her naked feet.

Even though it was still early in the morning, it was already really warm in Kiyomi's room, and she silently cursed the huge and wide window that was making up half of the wall behind her bed – the sun was beating through it without mercy. Kiyomi sighed when she saw that the glass was even littered under her shelf and desk, a mess she couldn't and _wouldn't_ clean right after getting up.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kiyomi whipped around. She spotted her thin white robe lying right next to her feet and she swept it up to throw it over her bare shoulders. The noise of the smashed lamp must have woken someone.

"Yamamoto-dono?" a soft voice called before Kiyomi slid the door open and smiled at the woman in front of her.

"It's nothing, Kurata-san," she told the housemaid and walked past her to leave the door ajar. "It seems that I've been plagued by a very lively dream and knocked over the oil lamp that had been resting right next to my futon." She smiled again and tightened the grip on her robe so that it was hugging her slender form. "Are my parents awake yet?"

Kurata had been trying to look past Kiyomi and into her room, but then nodded at Kiyomi's question.

"They wish to breakfast with you," Kurata said and bowed slightly. "Your mother requested that you get dressed, though."

"Does she now?" Kiyomi asked with heavy sarcasm and Kurata smiled slightly.

Her mother's so-called "requests" weren't new to Kiyomi but she was reminded of them every morning after having appeared at the dining table with shorts and a tight top _years_ ago. She could still see the mental image of her mother's shocked expression and she pursed her lips. Kiyomi couldn't think of anyone else than her mother who didn't allow anything less than a kimono to be worn outside of ones private rooms.

Kiyomi had been born into a noble family, but there probably wasn't a single Shinigami in Seireitei who didn't know that – her mother was no one else than the daughter of the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, making Kiyomi his only grandchild. It wasn't that she was close to her grandfather, though; she probably saw him less than any of the captain of the Gotei 13, but she didn't really mind.

Her mother had always been very strict with Kiyomi. People always told her that she was the spitting image of her mother, and Kiyomi silently wished that such a statement was only based on their outter appearances. Beautiful, but strict and morose, that definitely didn't sound like her. But as strict as her mother had always been, Kiyomi was never one to badmouth her. Far from it, she was thankful for everything her parents had done for her until the current day, especially when she heard about other teens her age who lived in the dirtiest districts of Rukongai.

Kiyomi shared a much stronger bond with her father, though. He had married her mother many years before she was born, so it didn't really amaze her that he had no problems dealing with his wife's mood swings. He was a strong, tall and handsome man with deep blue eyes and graying hair, having been the captain of the tenth division for two decades now. He appeared to be an intimidating and quiet man but Kiyomi knew better than anyone else how dear her father could actually be.

Beauty, wealth, nobility and a prestigious family – it seemed that Kiyomi had been blessed with everything that a person could dream of.

Kiyomi shook her head as she made her way back into her room, sliding the door open and telling Kurata that she would be ready in about ten minutes.

After all these years of living a supposed happy life, Kiyomi started to get sick of it. Sick of the walls surrounding her, sick of her mother's constant nagging, sick of the family status that seemed to get her anything she ever wanted, sick of herself. It wasn't that she was downright devastated, but what would the upcoming years bring? When would Seireitei's population start referring to her as something else than "Yamamoto Genryusai-sama's granddaughter"?

Kiyomi sighed as she sat in front of her mirror and started to comb her black, silky hair. She touched the mirror with her left hand and traced the lines of her pale face, her rosy lips, her blue eyes.

"_Disgusting_," Kiyomi thought and threw her reflection a dirty look.

She got up and let the white robe slide down her back so that it was pooling on the floor. She walked over to her closet and pulled the doors open, musing if she should wear a kimono just because her mother had said so.

"_I'm going sparring after breakfast, so I should probably wear something more comfortable_," Kiyomi thought as she rummaged through her things with a determined expression on her face. "_I definitely don't have the time to change clothes again later. Maybe mom won't mind if I tell her that._" Kiyomi shrugged and pulled a tight black top with a turtleneck over her head. Her hakama probably lay somewhere near her futon, along with her Chinese flats.

As Kiyomi neared her futon and bent down to pick up one of the flats (while still avoiding the broken glass on the floor), there was a soft tapping noise against the bamboo canes of her window, followed by rustling, a surprised yell and a loud bang. Kiyomi's heart jumped into her throat as she straightened herself, and she dropped the flat to the ground.

"What the-?" she muttered appalled and walked over to the window to peer over the high, almost non-existing windowsill.

Outside, right under her window and lying in one of the boxwoods, was Kuchiki Byakuya.

He swore as one of his hands slid down his backside, his face contorted with pain. Leaves were stuck in his ponytail and his green hakama were covered with dirt. Kiyomi snorted as she saw him mumbling and swearing on the ground and she pulled herself up at one of the bamboo canes to have a better look down into the garden.

"Don't tell me you tried to sneak into my room," she called amused, lifting a thin eyebrow. Byakuya's head whipped around and he glowered at the girl above him. He tucked a few leaves out of his ponytail and got up slowly, his left hand still gripping his backside.

"I almost managed, you know?" he called back with a smirk, seemingly proud of himself. "And you wouldn't even have noticed."

Kiyomi's eyebrows nearly disappered behind her bangs as she lifted them and she shook her head. "Good for you," she said and let go of the bamboo cane, turning away from the window. She heard Byakuya yell indignantly and smiled – was there a better way to start the day than annoying Kuchiki Byakuya?

As she finally bent down to retrieve her shoes from under the futon, the tapping noise sounded again and Byakuya's head appeared right above the windowsill, his expression pained and strained as he held onto two bamboo canes. "My my," Kiyomi said and dusted her shoes off. "Stubborn, aren't we?"

"Would you …," Byakuya wheezed and Kiyomi could see the sweat running down his face, "would you let me in? It's pretty difficult to hold onto these things."

Kiyomi walked over to the window and pulled the right half of the canes aside. Byakuya pulled himself over the windowsill and fell down onto the floor in a heap of clothes and limbs, a small smile on his face. "Thanks," he said and wiped the sweat off his face.

"You know that I'm only in my underwear, right?" Kiyomi asked right before she pulled half of the hakama over her left leg. "Also, my mother will kill me if she sees you here."

"As if I care," Byakuya said and rolled his eyes. He got up and dusted his hakama off. "Your mother actually likes me, with me being the Kuchiki heir and all." He grinned.

Now it was Kiyomi's turn to roll her eyes. She finished dressing and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, similar to the one Byakuya had started to wear a few months ago.

"I know that she likes you," she said. "But she definitely won't anymore if she finds out that you're the reason why I'm late for breakfast. Besides-," she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you even doing here?"

"Are you free after breakfast?" Byakuya asked without looking at her. He studied her room as if he had never seen the insides of it before. "Ukitake-taichou allowed me to use his training grounds and I thought that you may be interested as well."

"I'm sorry, Byakuya," Kiyomi replied and shook her head. "I'm meeting up with Yoruichi-san and Kisuke-san after breakfast. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to hand-to-hand combatants."

Byakuya snorted and turned around, making his way back to the window.

"Well, have fun with those freaks then," he called over his shoulder and raised himself onto the windowsill. "But don't come crawling to me later when you realise that training with me is much better and effective."

Kiyomi laughed.

"Oh," Byakuya said before he slid down the wall to jump into the garden, "and enjoy your breakfast with your lovely mother." He smirked when he saw Kiyomi's smile falter and turn into an angry expression and he waved before leaving.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
